1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water soluble enamel paint compositions and the water soluble polyester resins used in their preparation. More particularly, it relates to additives which impart improved water resistance and shorter drying times to the resulting enamel paint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The great majority of enamel paints on the market today are based on organic solvents such as cresylic acid, xylene, and other hydrocarbons. These enamels, while effective in many applications, pose at least two major problems. First, they can be undesirable from a pollution standpoint due to the evaporation of solvent during processing. This creates a need for additional equipment to avoid pollution regulations, which in turn creates additional expense. Second, the solvent-based enamels lack adequate alcohol resistance and gasoline resistance. This is of extreme importance when coating implements such as farm equipment and other heavy machines which are always exposed to gasoline and other solvent spills.
In response to those shortcomings, water soluble enamel paints to replace conventional solvent-based enamels are being sought. These water soluble systems do not have the solvent expense and pollution hazards of their solvent-based counterparts, and they exhibit good alcohol and gasoline resistance. Unfortunately, however, these water soluble enamels lack sufficient water resistance to make them useful in such applications as maintenance enamels, farm implement finishes, and transportation finishes, where the final product is constantly exposed to the elements. In such applications it is desirable that the enamel dry as quickly as possible and be able to resist rain and dampness, since the machines are often painted and immediately stored outdoors.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to produce a water soluble enamel paint which exhibits good water resistance.
It is also an object of this invention to produce a water soluble enamel paint which has a fast drying time.
These and other objects will become apparent upon further reading of this specification.